User talk:Spartan-118/Spartan-118-Nick
Listing a SPARTAN-II as KIA violates ONI Directive 930. List him as MIA or WIA. Also, if he was born in 2520, he'd have to be conscripted in 2526, and there's no way that could happen. [[User:Anonymous ONI agent|A.O.A. ~ Semper Fi, Do or Die.]] 04:16, July 10, 2011 (UTC) The proper changes have been made; sorry, I got my decades wrong. Spartan-118 04:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) First off, change the name to Nick-118. The USA is now the United Republic of North America, but I'd bet that Oregon still exists. And since SPARTANs are part of the Navy, and operate under NAVCOM and NAVSPECWEP, I doubt they'd be put under the command of a General. Finally, I'm pretty sure that John-117 was the only SPARTAN at the Battle of Installation 00. [[User:Anonymous ONI agent|A.O.A. ~ Semper Fi, Do or Die.]] 05:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Much better. There are still errors, but most are resulting from flaws with other concepts, which should be tackled in their own articles first. But for now, I need some sleep. [[User:Anonymous ONI agent|A.O.A. ~ Semper Fi, Do or Die.]] 06:55, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm just gonna hop in even though this is A.O.A.'s Non-Canon Friendly. I only have one sentence that has issues that I would like to point out. "Psychological tests suggest signs of possible schizophrenia, an unstable mindset, and possible desertion." I see problems in that. I'm not saying that a SPARTAN-II cannot be schizophrenic, but schizophrenia develops in adolescence in most cases. Spartans grew up in an environment where schizophrenic behavior would have been noticed in onset and been countered with medication. Also, you can determine that someone may desert if they aren't mentally stable, but you cannot say directly from a "psychological test" that someone may desert. My last point is that an unstable mindset is not a "permanent condition", it is simply having mental or social disorders. PS: Most people think schizophrenia is actually Split-Personality Disorder. You can have possible SPD, but you cannot have possible schizophrenia. Schizophrenia is something you either have or you don't. ~Agrn~Talk 19:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I never caught the schizophrenia part. Schizophrenia is rather serious, but since it usually onsets during adolesence, it is possible for schizophrenic to be conscripted, unless there are methods of accurately determining if one is schizophrenic before the onset of symptoms, and I have no idea whether or not there is. [[User:Anonymous ONI agent|A.O.A. ~ Semper Fi, Do or Die.]] 21:02, July 10, 2011 (UTC) PS-Even when countered with drugs, I still see a schizophrenic Spartan as something waiting to go horribly wrong. It is possible that their delusions could convince them that the drugs are hurting them, leading them to resist treatment. And if a Spartan were to 'resist', it wouldn't be easy to stop them from doing so. You'd think that by the 26th century, they'd be able to more or less at least be able to give some indication of whether a person will or won't get schizophrenia, as it has somewhat of a tendency to run in families. And seeing as SPARTANs (at least the -IIs) are the genetic cream of the crop, someone with the potential to get schizophrenia wouldn't have been chosen as a candidate.--RichardRHunt (talk) ( ) 21:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you would be correct in stating that by the 26th century, Schizophrenia will be noticeable before true onset of symptoms, especially seeing as modern 21st century medicine and psychiatry more or less can. I knew I forgot to make a point! Yeah, Spartans will not be developing genetic schizophrenia. However, schizophrenia can develop without genetics. As a matter of fact, it is highly probable that a Spartan that would be part of a training team that didn't operate as "friends" to develop schizophrenia. Wikipedia says, "Social isolation and immigration related to social adversity, racial discrimination, family dysfunction, unemployment, and poor housing conditions. Childhood experiences of abuse or trauma are risk factors for a diagnosis of schizophrenia later in life." Because of the training regime causing what may as well be "abuse or trauma", if the young Spartan was an outcast he would be victim of what I would call "social isolation" and "family dysfunction" because the rest of the Spartans are their family to Spartans. Antipsychotics aren't taken for the rest of someone's life, just before the schizophrenia, in this case, develop (and I could be wrong). They are mind-clouding however. If the Spartan develops some side effects, they will believe this to be causing them harm and will probably not take them, yes. However, I doubt DIs are going to be leaving children with medications. An OD on Antipsychotics could end tragically. So the DIs would probably either slip them into the Spartan's diet or administer it to them. Forcefully, if needed. To recap what that complicated paragraph says, If a Spartan that is outcasted among his fellow Spartans, I'd say the Spartan would be likely to develop schizophrenia. And the Spartan would probably have a hard time running from his meds. ~Agrn~Talk 01:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC) PS- Sorry, I'm long winded. Vote for Namespace For #As per NCF policy. #As per above.